Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed in general to communication systems and, more specifically, to systems and methods for using multiple-input-multiple-output antennas in wireless communication systems.
Description of the Related Art
In the current Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard, a fourth generation (4G) standard related to the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), developers must implement multiple-input, multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology and a number of advanced signal processing techniques to achieve the maximum data rate. LTE promises significantly higher data rates for both upload and download, thereby enabling a wide variety of Internet Protocol (IP) services such as voice over internet protocol (VoIP) and online gaming. MIMO antenna designs in handset, personal digital assistant, and tablet is one of important technical solutions in 4G applications.
Current 4G handset applications for the LTE specification require dual band antennas operating at 700 MHz and 2600 MHz. Multi-band antennas can effectively reduce the number of antenna needed in mobile application.
Multi-band, multi-antenna technology in a handset is a very challenging as it requires multiple antennas that fit into compact phone space with multi-operating frequencies, high diversity and capacity performance. Therefore, an internal dual-antenna design capable of operating in dual-band and having a compact size is the first step of designing and developing the multi-band MIMO mobile communication system. However, when the multiple antennas are implemented in a compact handset, their performance deteriorates, which poses an important challenge for antenna designers to obtain the diversity and capacity performance needed while optimizing the antenna design and arrangement.